Keeper Of The Stars
by zuka4one
Summary: the story of a illegitimate son and his family, and how the world learns of Jfk's double life. and how this son and his branch of the Kennedy family are beloved
1. chapter 1

Author's note -

this story is completely fictional. it is in way to damage the Kennedy family oe Jfk's memory/legacy. its a idea that ive been working on for years.

happy reading,

zuka4one.


	2. Chapter 2

9-17-2017

Keeper Of The Stars

January 1970

Michael James Earl Walker Kearney O' Reilly sat on the loveseat in his office of their home in Bethsdia Maryland. 'How could she do this?' he wondered, how? He barely glanced up when his wife of nearly 8 years entered the room and sat across from him, her expression mirrored his own, but her green eyes held fire and anger in them.

"God, is your auntie stupid?" Brianna asked her husband. He continued to sit.

Brianna had born and raised in Ireland for the first two years of her life. Her and her family moved to Brookline, Massachuessts in mid summer 1947, when he had been nearly 3 and a half. From the moment he met her he had been captivated first by her beauty then by her feistiness.

Brianna was the oldest of seven children, her followed by a sister Aileen in 1946. Her little sister lived in Ireland now, near the house where she and Brianna had been born, not to farm from Galway Bay.

Then came Bryan William, in 1949 in Brookeline when Bre and Aileen had been 4, and 3.

Eventually Mike would have more siblings, but much to his later chargin the media would tell people they were his cousins as well. When in fact he and siblings would prefer the relationship they knew as children, which would be that of cousins. It was in mid 1970, that they would learn the truth even though Mike had learned it early.

Even though Michael was his legal name, everyone including his wife Brianna, who they referred to as "Bre" would call him Mike.

"My aunt is crazy by the way babe. They aren't just my cousins they are my siblings, or half siblings" Mike stated.

"I know babe. I can see the similarities. But this is not your fault, okay. None of you ask for this" Brianna reminded her husband as he nodded, thankful for her in more ways then one.

"I know. I love you" he said, as he pulled her in for a kiss, then glanced up as he heard the running feet of four children.

John, 7, Michael, Jr., 7, Thomas, 7 and John's friend Jessica O' Flynn, also 7, ran into the room, out of breathe.

"Dad? Is it true? That Aunt Lillian sold you out? Sold all of us out" John asked, as he nodded. Thomas threw up his hands in frusteration.

"Is she drunk? Or just dumb?" Thomas asked. Brianna's mouth twitched as she gazed at her three children.

"Good do your homework, Daddy and I will handle this. And Jess you can stay for dinner. I'm sure Jay will tell you later anyway" Brianna said, as they all nodded.

Jay was John's nickname. Mickey was Michael, Jr.'s nickname and Tommy was Thomas' nickname. All three boys were born in May of 1962. Then three months later their parents were married at Our Lady of Peace in Massachuessts on August 16, 1962.

Jessica O' Flynn, Jess as everyone called her was Jay's closest friend at Sidwall Friends, a quaker school in Georgetown, Washington, D.C. All four were in 1st grade, and already ahead of their peers, acadamically.

Mike and Bre gazed at one another deciding what to do. They had no idea what to do. How did they explain this to Jackie? To her kids, Caroline and John, who were 12, and 9. To the rest of the world. It didn't matter. It was going to a be a long few days, and for many years ahead.

They sat for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. Of the present, of the past, and of the future.

Where did they go from here? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

9-18-2017

Keeper Of The Stars

Author's Note: This chapter is going to deal with the beginning of how Michael (Mike) and Brianna (Bre) deal with the fallout of the press, and their family, including their young daughters Kia (Kerry), and Lillian (Lynn). Its also gonna deal with the interactions of Jackie, Caroline, and John .

February/March 1970

Michael James Earl Walker Kearney O' Reilly walked along the paths of Arlington National Cemetery with his children, John Elijah Chase, 7, Michael Jams Earl Walker, Jr., 7, Thomas Glen Ryder, 7, Kia Alexandra Eithne, 4, and Lillian Kay Macey, 10/11 months old, explaing to them as best as he could about the truth of his parentage and what the press and the public was going to mean for them and their family life.

"Daddy, so we are Kennedys too?" Lillian "Lynn" asked, as he gazed down at her.

"Yes, in our own way. Arebella, Caroline, John, and Patrick are my half siblings. We have the same dad, but different moms" Mike explained to his little girl as she nodded.

"Dad, its all over the papers. You can bet Jackie knows, even Caroline and John. What are they going to feel?" John "Jay" asked.

"I'm not sure but your mother and I are going to talk to Jackie. Hopefully this won't hurt her but I'm more concerned about Caroline and John. They are only 12 and 9" Mike said, as they all noddded, knowing how serious their father was as Caroline was old enough to know what her father did, so it was understanable that Mike was concerned about her. Even John who was 9, and wouldn't understand what the fuss was all about.

They neared the Kennedy family plot, and all five children quieted, gazing at the eternal flame, that was run about a 24 hour gas light that never went out. Behind it lay the three headstones for Arebella, Jack and Patrick.

Mike had been bringing Jay since he had been three; every year on Patrick's birthday. Today, Pat would be 6 going on 7. He was a beautiful baby, he put up quite a fight. It was just to much for his heart to keep breathing. Mike gave a soft smile as he pictured the baby in his mind. His hair was dark. His features were well formed. Mike shook his head with a sigh. Jay glanced up at him, with compassion.

"What is it Dad?" he asked.

"Patrick would be 6 today, going on 7 in August" he told the kids as they all nodded.

"And Ara?" Lynn asked, pointing to the marker that just said "Daughter" and the date "August 23, 1956."

"Arebella would be 14 this August, as Caroline is turning 13 near thanksgiving" Mike said.

"So it would Arebella, 14, Caroline, 13, John, 10, and Patrick, 7" Mickey stated, as Mike nodded.

"Yes."

"So why did he need more children?" Kia asked, confusion showing in her eyes.

"It isn't the fact that he needed more children. My mother and my aunt were and are catholic. So they chose to keep the babies. Jack didn't get a say in the matter neither did Joe Kennedy who demanded that my mother abort myself and uncle Jimmy, as well as my aunt to abort Phillip but they chose not too" Mike explained delicately.

'What Dad is trying to say is that abortion is taboo in the Catholic church, among other things" Thomas explained to their little sister as she nodded.

"That is where they suck the baby out of you right Daddy?" Kia asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking but it's still ilegal" Mike stated as Kia nodded.

"Hello Mike."

Mike whipped around, surprised to see Jackie standing there.

"Hey Jackie, how are you? How are the kids" he asked, as Jackie took in the site of Mike's kids around the burial site for her husband and children.

"They are good. Caroline is upset and John doesn't really understand all the implications of what is going on" Jackie stated as Mike nodded.

"So your cousins are your siblings as well" she said.

"Yes" he said.

"Its weird but it is what it is" Mike said.

"I'll bet" she said, with a nod.

"I understand why Caroline is upset. I'd be too if I found out my father wasn't who he was suppose to be" Mike said, as Jackie nodded.

"I know" Jackie said.

"I don't hold it against you. You didn't get a say" Jackie stated as he nodded.

"Neither do my kids, and I have five. Three boys, who are nearly 7, and two girls who are 4, and nearly a year old" Mike stated.

"How much do they understand?" Jackie asked.

"Well the boys understand quite a bit, but my daughters Kia and Lillian dont quite understand all the implications all they really know is that we're Kennedys too until they get older anyway" Mike explained.

"John wants to see them" Jackie said with a smile.

"He is quite happy. He said "Cool, I'm an uncle" Jackie shared with Mike who smiled.

"Caroline doesn't want anything to do with them" Jackie said as Mike nodded.

"I figured as much but if she hurts one of my kids all bets are off. Got it" Mike stated as Jackie nodded.

Mike took a breathe and turned toward the burial site. Jackie watched him for a moment.

How could she not have seen it before? He had so many similiarities to Jack. As did his kids.

She shook her head and headed toward the car leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeper of the Stars

Chapter 4: Into the deep

Author's Note:

We're going to see how the kids deal with the press as young teenagers. So Jay, Mickey, Tommy, and their girlfriends are now 14 as of June 1976. Kia and Lillian known to the public as "Kerry" and "Lynn," are 11, and 7, all of them at Sidwall Friends, a quaker school in Georgetown, washington, D.C. I'm going to add the bonus of a chapel on the grounds, so I'm taking liberalities here as the campus does not have a chapel on the grounds.

So enjoy!

August 1976

Freshman year

Sidwall Chapel

Jay glanced up as the door to small chapel opened and in popped his girlfriend Jessica Lillian O' Flynn of 4 years. They planned to marry after graduation from high school. He shook his head, as she sat and took his hand squeezing gently. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"What does your father say?" she asked, quietly.

"To just ignore the press and their stupid hang ups. Who cares" Jay answered.

Tommy and Katie O' Connell entered the chapel and took a seat in the next pew.

"Now what?" Katie asked.

"We're entitled to privacy" Katie said, as the brothers and other girl looked at her.

"Not when your a public figure" Tommy told his girlfriend as she nodded.

Jay sighed, as one of the teachers entered the room.

"Excuse me, Jay, Tommy, your father's here to get you guys" she said as they all nodded.

Jay slung his backpack over his shoulder as Jessica took his hand in hers. She kissed his cheek tenderly as they walked to his father's mini van. Tommy and Katie followed suit.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" Jay asked. Mike Kearney smiled at his sons and their girlfriends.

"Good" he replied, as the four teenagers jumped into his car and he pulled away from the curb heading to bethesdia.

"Did you talk to aunt Lily today?" Tommy asked as Mike drove.

"Um no. I know your mother did" Mike said, as he slowed for a red light.

Jay and Tommy looked at one another in puzzlement. Jessica shook her head at Jay who nodded.

The five of them entered his and Brianna's home; Mike calling for his wife who appeared at the top of the landing of the stairs in the hall near the bedrooms.

"What is it babe?" she answered back, as she made her way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"We're back. I got the boys with me but Jess and Katie as well" Mike said, as he stopped her then pulled her into his arms for a kiss, as the four teenagers looked on.

"You and Katie can stay. I'll call Alice and your parents Katie" Brianna told them as they nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing Mrs. Kennedy" Katie said, as she looped her arm through Tommy's.

"We've all got homework Mom. We're going upstairs" Jay stated as she nodded.

"Okay" Bre stated, as she and Mike headed for the kitchen.

Mike watched her prepare dinner. She probably been cooking all day after she got off at 1 pm from her job as nurse/midwife at Bethesdia Naval.

"What are we having?" he asked, as he poured them each a glass of wine.

"Uh tuna casserole" Brianna said.

He smiled. "Sounds great babe"

She smiled, as the phone rang.

"Hallo? Kearney O' Reilly Kennedy Residence" Brianna asked as she picked up the reciever.

She frowned, her brow furrowing as her husband stood to come to stand next to her, also frowning.

She listend then scowled.

"Yeah okay. Unless your mother knows I don't want you calling here. Understood" Brianna said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Mike asked.

"Caroline. She didn't have permission" Brianna told him as he nodded.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know babe" Bre said.

He shook his head.

"Can you call the kids for dinner" Bre asked as he nodded.

He went into the living room and stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling up them.

"Jay, Tommy, Mickey, Jess, Katie, Lillian, Kia, come on down for dinner" Mike called.

He listened for a minute or two and then heard the sound of footsteps.

Jay, Jess, Tommy, Katie, all sat on one side with Mickey, Lynn, Kerry, and their parents Mike and Brianna on the ends. She dished out the casserole and they said grace before digging in.

"Caroline called here, said you had said not to call here without permission" Brianna said to Jay as he nodded.

"Yeah, I hope that was okay. I mean she doesn't like Dad and didn't want him to have to listen her crap, about her father was a good man, and Mike (Dad) was just a joke" Jay told his mother as his father paused with a bite of tuna up to his mouth.

"Good man or not. He still was a womanizer and I'm a product of that so is Uncle Jimmy and Chancellor, Carter, Chloe, Phillip, and Calvin" Mike stated as they all nodded.

"I told her Dad didn't chose any of this so to stop blaming him. Jackie doesn't treat him any differently" Jay said.

"She didn't ask for any of this either. Neither did you guys" Mike reminded his son as he nodded.

"I know Dad, I know" Jay said.

Mike sighed again.


	5. Chapter 5

10-29-2017

Keeper Of The Stars

Chapter 4: A Promise Of Forever

October 16, 1976

Kearney O' Reilly Kennedy Home

Michael J. E. W. Kearney O' Reilly Kennedy smiled as he watched his oldest child John "Jay" Elijah Chase Kearney O' Reilly Kennedy tie his bow tie, defting into two bows with practiced eased. He was a wonderful young man, sweet, loving and passionate and definitely with an irish temper when those he loved were threatened, just like himself.

Jay glanced up with a smile.

"Hey Dad, is the limo here yet?" he asked.

"No son. Not yet" Mike answered.

Jay picked up a little jewelery box that contained the promise ring he planned to give his girlfriend Jessica O' Flynn of four years since 5th grade. He opened it to let his father have a look. Mike smiled.

Mike knew that Jay had been saving up for something special for Jess. He knew Jess would love it as well as the sentiment behind it.

"Its beautiful Jay. I think she'll love it" Mike said, glancing at the silver band with two crosses intertwining with a birthstone for their birthdays then their initials at the top of the two crosses.

"Thank you Dad. How did you pick out Mom's wedding band?" Jay asked just out of curiousity.

Mike laughed kowing why Jay was asking.

He placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'll let you in on the process when that time comes for you and Jess" Mike said, as Jay nodded with a grin.

"Jay, the limo's here" Brianna, his mother, and Mike's wife called.

The two men headed down the stairs so they could pictures.

The guys, Jay's best friends Darryl Thomas, and David Roberts, along with Jay's youngest triplet Tommy all stood on the stairs for group pictures. Jay also bought a corsage for Jess as did Tommy for Katie. Darryl was gay but only Jay knew that, while David's girlfriend was Carol King, of a year.

Jay, Tommy, David were on the second step with Darryl on the bottom, all in profile.

Brianna snapped a few more photos then glanced out the window, seeing Jessica, Katie and Carol step out of the car that had driven up. It was Katie's parents car.

"The girls are here guys" Mike said, as they all grinned.

Jessica led the two girls into her boyfriend's parents home, Carol a little imidated by Jay's parents even though she had met them a few times. Mike smiled gently at her, immidately putting her at ease.

"Hello Agent Kennedy" Carol said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Hey honey, how is your family?" Mike asked. He and Bre made of point to know all their kids friends as well as their families.

"Mom and Dad are good, and Bryce is in 4th grade now plus we found out that Mom and Dad are going to add another baby to the family" Carol told Mike who smiled.

"Congratulations honey, that is wonderful" Mike said.

"Thank you" Carol said, as Brianna motioned for everyone to get in position for the photos.

Jay and Jess were on the second step, with Tommy and Katie next to them, and David and Carol on the bottom with Darryl next to them. Brianna took the pictures then the kids got ready to leave for the dance.

Brianna smiled as Jay paused for a minute, tenderly and lovingly kissing Jessica's forehead, as she gazed up at him with love shining in her eyes; both unaware that his mother snapped a photo.

"Have fun kids, stay out of trouble" Mike called as the seven of them exited the front hall heading outside to the limo.

"Sure thing Dad" Jay and Tommy said, helping their girlfriends into the limo then climbing in beside them, David, Carol and Darryl folllowing suit.

Brianna and Mike stood on the porch watching the limo pull out of their drive and head to the dance, at the school's gym. They shared a smile then headed back in to tend to their younger children, Kia, 11, Lillian, 7, Meghan, 1, and Andrew, 1. Kia was in 5th grade, and Lillian was in 2nd grade, while the twins Maggie and Drew were toddlers. Unbest known to Mike, Brianna was pregnant again, three months along.

***

Sidwall Friends School

The Gym

Jay, Jessica, Tommy, Katie, David, Carol, and Darryl all walked in seeing the gym decked out, with streamers, balloons, and other decorations with the tables lit by candle light.

Katie immidately pulled Tommy out onto the dance floor while David and Carol go in line for pictures as Darryl and Jay and Jessica went to find their table. It was near the dance floor.

The DJ was playing a mix from oldies track; songs like "I Second that Emotion" and Ben E. King's "Stand By Me" which was released in 1961, before he, Jess, Tommy, Katie, David, Carol, and Darryl were all born. David and Carol were born in August of 1962, while Darryl was born in July of 1962.

Jay smiled lovingly at Jessica who ran a finger along his jaw, gazing into his eyes.

He held out his hand, before asking "Would you care to dance babe?"

Jessica grinned.

"I would" she said, as she twined her arm around his back, as he pulled her to him, and began to sway.

The song was "Little Darlin" by the Diamonds.

Jess rested her head on his shoulder and they waltzed around the dance floor, Jay ocasionally singing softly into her ear.

For the rest of the night, Jay and Jess continued to dance, hang out with his brother and their friends, then watched two of their classmates be crowned homecoming king and queen as they sat at the table talking softly and intimately.

Then Jay took Jess's hand in his and held her gaze, then cupped her cheek with his hand, before pulling back and pulling the little jewelery box out of his suit pocket.

He handed it to her, as he took in her smile of surprise.

"Open it babe" he chuckled.

Jessica opend it to see a silver band with two criss crossing crosses with a pearl birthstone (for his and her birthday) and the first intial of their names engraved into the top of the band on either side.

"Baby, its gorgeuous. I can't imagine what this cost" Jessica said with a loving look.

"I'm glad you like it" Jay said, simply.

"Will you do the honor?" she asked.

"Of course" he said, as he removed the band from the bedding of the box and slide it on the fourth finger of her left hand, then held her hands in his as they shared a intense loving look.

"I love you" she said, softly, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too" he answered softly, before claiming her lips in a kiss then they began to sway to the music as the last song of the night began to play.

It was his parents wedding song "I Second That Emotion" by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeper Of The Stars:  
Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Jay, Jessica, Tommy, Katie, Mickey, are in their somphmore year of high school at Sidwall Friends. Kerry is 11, and in the fifth grade, while Lynn is 7, and in the second grade, they attend the lower school of Sidwall in Bethesda, Maryland.

Jay, and Jessica, along with Tommy, Katie, and brother Mickey have skipped eightth grade. They all will graduate in May of 1979, then Jay will enlist into the United States Navy to support his family, and go to school via the navy.

December 1976

Jay and Jessica sat together in the chapel of Sidwall Friends, a quaker school in Georgetown, Washington, D.C. Jay's family was planning to go to Ireland over Christmas break, specifically Galway Bay, County of Burrogh, where his mother had been born in March of 1945.

Jay was inviting his girlfriend to come with them. She had only been to Scotland, as her mother was Scottish/irish. She was working on her parents to let her go. Her mother was all for it, as for her father, well he didn't like Jay. Ned O' Flynn wished that Jessica would date Mickey, the middle triplet.

"Do you have your passport?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Its all updated and everything hon" Jessica told him as he nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"My mother is all for it. However, my father isn't thrilled. He's been blowing a gasket" Jessica confided to Jay who gazed at her lovingly.

"I'm not surprised babe. He doesn't like me very much" Jay told her.

"I know" Jess said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They both sighed and got up to get to their last class of the day and break would start.

As they walked into AP English, their teacher looked up.

"Hey Jess, Jay" Mrs. Colman said.

"Hey Mrs. Colman" they said in unison.

"Your parents are to get both you and Jessica" she stated as they glanced up in surprise.

"If you guys write a essay about your trip, I won't fail you" Mrs. Colman told them.

They nodded, and gathered their stuff then headed out the door; their backpacks over their shoulder.

They climbed into Mike's car.

"So how'd you do it Agent Kennedy?" Jessica asked, sharing a glance with Jay.

"Well your mother threatened to walk out on him" Mike told her as she nodded.

"Wow, that was a long time coming" Jess said.

"Your luggage is already at our house" Mike said, as he drove along M street to get to Bethesda, Maryland.

"When are we going Dad?" Jay asked.

"We're going mid- day tomorrow" Mike answered as the two of them nodded.

Mike pulled into the drive, and stopped the car, shutting the engine off as the two teenagers got their stuff before heading inside.

They helped Brianna make dinner, and helped Jay's younger siblings with their homework then did their outlines for their essay on Ireland with Jessica asking Jay a ton of questions, which made him chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

11-18-2017

Keeper of The Stars

Chapter 7: Into Ireland

A/Note

Brianna and Mike are going to find a residence here in Connermara, Ireland, in County Galway. A home to escape to during some of the summer and holiday break, xmas, I.E. At this point they only have Jay, Mickey, Tommy, Kerry, Lynn, Maggie, and Drew, along with Jessica, Katie, and Carol. Mickey will meet his future wife Alison May Eagan (same surname as Brianna's parents, no relation)

They will marry in 1980, but over the course of the years 1976 – 1980 they will write letters back and forth.

Brianna has dual citzenship, as Mike as a passport, with a residence stamp on it. For now Brinna and Mike and the kids will be staying at a self catering cottege, called West Cottege/East Cottege.

So here we go! Enjoy

Chapter 7: Into Ireland

Jay, Jessica, Tommy, Katie, and Mickey sat in the back of the mini van along with the Kerry, Lynn, and the twins Maggie and Drew who were sleeping in their car seats. The luggage was all in the back. Mike was driving while Brianna rode shotgun. They were driving to Washington Airport. They'd leave the car, get their ticket and show the passports and their lugage in the plane.

It was about 5:30 am, Bethesdia time. It was an all day flight. They arrived in Ireland about 9:00 or 10:00 PM. Then drive to the the cottege in west ireland in County Galway. Brianna's sister Aileen lived the in the house where she and Brianna had been born in Spiddal, a village in county galway, the providence Connacht.

Mike parked in the long terminal lot, got Maggie and Drew out of their car seats, buckled them into their strollers, and the rest of the kids got their luggage, as he and Brianna did as well. They got to check out counter at 19-A, to board their flight to Ireland, they would arriving at Shannon Airport, in several hours. It was an all day flight. They would hopefully get to Shannon about 7-8:00 PM.

Jay, Jesssica, Mickey, Tommy, Katie, got out their passports, along with their tickets to show to the clerk before boarding the flight. Maggie and Drew were sleeping seated in their parents laps while Kerry, 11, and Lynn, 7 sat behind their parents buckled into their seats. The older kids all sat together. Jessica snuggled into Jay's side and promptly fell asleep as did Katie.

Michael and Brianna discussed what the plan was when they got to Shannon Airport in the west of Ireland.

"Dad? What's the plan when we get to Ireland? Are we going straight to Aunt Aileen's in Spiddal?" Jay asked softly, as Jessica slept.

"Not right away. We'll get settled in the cotteges first, then wont rise until early mid-day, then you kids can take the girls around and show them around. Kerry, Lynn, Maggie and Drew will be with your mother and me" Mike said, as the girls protested.

"Come on Dad! That isn't fair. I understand Lynn, but me please can I go with Jay, Jess, Mickey, Tommy, and Katie? Please!" Kerry asked.

"No you may not. Your staying with Mom and I, as is Lynn. You guys are too young to carsoul around Galway by yourselves, and you don't really know the customs, as the older kids, so again no" Mike stated firmly as Brianna murmered "Aye" then patted her man's shoulder.

Kerry sat back in a huff, her arms crossed.

"No crabapples, or else Da and I wont take ye to some of the sites we had planned for you and Lynn to see. Ye stay in the cottege or with Aunt Aileen" Brianna warned.

"Yes Ma'am" Kerry muttered, knowing her mother's stern tone and the firmness of what she said.

Brianna checked her watch, and saw that it was about 6:35. They would land in Shannon in another hour. The kids were all sleeping.

She settled against her husband, and tried to sleep for she knew she would need it.

Mike smiled down at her, as he glanced through some of his papers for work. He was now in the field office for the United States Secret Service.

He frowned as the plane experienced some turbulence. He glanced round at the kids seeing that they were all sleeping.

8:00 PM

Mike nudged his wife and she opened her eyes to glance at him.

"The plane is landing babe" he said, grinning.

"Okay. Jay, Jess, Mickey, Tommy, Katie, Kerry, Lynn, time to get up and get moving. I made sure to hire drivers to take us to the cottege" Brianna stated as they all nodded, getting up and getting their luggage.

The all got off the plane with Maggie and Drew in their strollers, and got through customs. They then got into the cars to be driven to the cottege not to far from the village of Spiddal where Brianna was born.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly.

Jay, Jessica, Mickey, Tommy, and Katie stood together helping with the younger kids, and they went in. Brianna began putting their luggage away, as Mike settled Maggie and Drew into the porta cribs, then his gaze settled on the rest of them.

"Dad where are the bedrooms?" Tommy asked.

"Well Bre and I will take the master. Kerry and Lynn will share. Then for you guys is east cottege with about I believe 5 bedrooms, and kitchen, living room, study to do homework and all that" Mike told them as they nodded.

"All right. Let's go check it out" Jay said, as they all carried their luggage into east cottege, and Mickey grabbed a bedroom, leaving the two young couples.

"Jess and I will take that one, you guys can take the other" Jay stated.

Tommy and Katie nodded with a grin.

They got settled and while Jay and Jessica holed up in the study to do their papers; Mickey and Tommy and Katie went to sleep.

It had been a long day


	8. Chapter 8

11-19-2017

Keeper Of The Stars

Chapter 8: Into Ireland, Part 2

Mike Kennedy watched the older kids get the four youngest buckled into the car. Jay jumped into the driver's side along side the driver who would be chaperone for his driving.

Brianna stepped up behind and put her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. He turned in her arms and smiled down at her.

"Now what babe?" he asked, a familiar glint in his eye causing his wife to chuckle.

"Well, we need to get showered and dressed for the day then see what happens" Brianna told her husband who gave her a puppy dog look.

"Later babe" Bre promised.

He grinned as he followed her back to the cottege.

Jay, Jessica, Mickey, Tommy, and Katie led Kerry, Lynn, Maggie and Drew to the steps of the home in which their mother and aunt had been born.

"Hallo?" Aileen said.

"Hey Aunt Aileen, we decided to drop by. Mom and Dad wanted some time to themselves" Jay said with a smile.

"oh aye, come on in" Aileen Dillon Cannvagh said, with a smile.

Jay held his girlfriend's hand as Mickey, Tommy, Katie and the four youngest, Kerry, 11, Lynn, 7, and Maggie, 15 months, and Drew, 15 months entered their aunt's home.

Her husband Bryan Cannvagh was at work.

They had five children, all boys, Deaglan, 11, Bryan, Jr, 9, Patrick, 7, Aengus, 4, and Bartley, 2.

They were their cousins.

Kerry, Lynn, Maggie and Drew darted downstairs to play with their cousins while Jay and Tommy introduced their girlfriends to their aunt.

Mickey grinned as they all sat.

He was sure he would meet someone.

Their aunt found Jessica and Katie lovely girls, worthy of her nephews.


	9. Chapter

12-23-2017

Keeper Of The Stars

Chapter 8: Into Ireland – Part 3

Xmas 1976

Spiddal Ireland, County Galway, Providence of Connacht

Jay, Jessica, Mickey, Tommy, and Katie all sat around the guys' aunt Aileen's kitchen table while Kia (Kerry), 11, Lillian (Lynn), 7, Meghan (Maggie), 15 months, and Andrew (Drew), 15 months all played with their cousins; Aileen's children, Deaglan who was 11, Bryan, Jr. who was 9, Patrick who was 7, Aengus who was 4, and Bartley who was 2 years old.

Aileen was in conversation with the girls, Jessica and Katie, while Jay and Tommy tended to the twins who were beginning to get fussy.

"How long have you been dating Jay? Tommy?" Aileen asked Jessica and Katie who smiled at the question.

"I've been dating Jay since we were in 4th grade, so five years" Jessica told Aunt Aileen.

"And you?" Aileen turned to Katie who smiled.

"Five years as well. We're all the same age. The boys are June 2, 1962, while Jessica and I are June 4, and June 6th, 1962. Jessica has a twin sister Elizabeth, while I'm the oldest of seven children" Katie said.

Aileen smiled.

Mike and Brianna were in Connemera Ireland, in County Galway searching for a new residence for when they were here over the holidays, and parts of the summer.

Mike pulled the car over and noticed a nice sized residence, and a long driveway.

They were in luck, it was on the market.

They got out, and saw the real estate agent, who was meeting them.

"Hi, I'm Mike Kearney O' Reilly Kennedy, this is my wife Brianna" Mike said as the three of them shook hands.

"Are you guys ready" the real estate agent asked.

"Yes."

The three of them entered and Brianna gasped. The bottom floor was an open floor plan, the front room was huge, along with a dining nook, then opened into the kitchen wich was decent size. They headed down the hall that had a study and den across from the study room, and a bathroom with a bath plus a guest bedroom then that turned into the stairs to the second floor. The second floor had six bedrooms, plus a sunroom, and a office, plus another bedroom that had a connecting door to the master bedroom, so there was eight bedrooms up on the second floor, not six as original thought.

"This is amazing. How much is the cost?" Mike asked, as he peeked into the bathroom that had afull shower, with toitlet and sink.

"E 1, 2000" she said.

"It's doable babe" Brianna said with a glance at her husband as he nodded.

His parents and hers could chip in.

Mike nodded, his mind at work.

"Thank you so much. We'll get back to you" Brianna said, mentally thinking to talk to their parents. Hers now lived in Ireland now, after quite a few years away.

They shook hands with the agent and headed back to the car, ready to head to her sister's to talk it over with the kids.


End file.
